


Marvel Jukebox Roulette

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: A series of MCU shorts based on songs. Mostly Darcy related, though I'm sure others will happen at some point. Index and info in the first chapter.





	1. Index & Information

Occasionally I get a wild hair and decide to try that "playlist challenge" thing that's been floating around fandom for time out of mind. If you've never come across it, the playlist challenge is basically where you put your music collection on shuffle and write a short inspired by each song during the duration of that song. I usually don't manage more than one or two at a sitting because I almost always have to write for longer. Rather than subjecting the world to a ton of new story posts whenever I go on a bender, I'd much rather just collect them all in one place by fandom. I will update the tags and this chapter for every story added. Each chapter title will include the song title and performer, rating, and pairing. One day I might even have pairings that don't include Darcy Lewis.

 

2\. Cigarette by Simeon Soul Charger ; Teen & Up ; Darcy Lewis / Brock Rumlow

3\. Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry ; Explicit ; Darcy Lewis / Stephen Strange

4\. I Don't Wanna Wait by Paula Cole ; Teen & Up ; Bruce Banner / Darcy Lewis

5\. Hey, Soul Sister by Blaine Anderson & The Warblers (originally Train) ; General Audiences ; Darcy Lewis & Peter Quill


	2. Cigarette by Simeon Soul Charger ; Teen & Up ; Darcy/Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar setting, laying the groundwork for a one night stand
> 
> Song can be found [here](https://myspace.com/simeonsoulcharger/music/album/request-it-on-88.9-7983381/27774294).

The woman across the bar was dangerous. Brock had been sure of many things in his life, but he had never been more sure of anything than he was of that fact. She was a curvy bit of beautiful wrapped in red silk, dark hair curling down over her shoulders. The black librarian’s glasses perched on her nose didn’t do anything to make the full, pouting lips beneath them seem more innocent. She had to be a friend of someone Rogers knew, because he was positive he’d never seen her at the Triskelion. A friend of Captain America could mean the destruction of everything he’d been working over the years. 

The brunette pulled a silver cigarette case from somewhere in the magnificent cleavage her dress was trying to contain and Brock was gone. He was halfway across the room before she had it open. He was strong. She was just a party favor, just tonight and not again. Rogers’ friend wouldn’t get under his skin. He’d stay on mission. 

By the time she had one thin cigarette between those plump lips he was already holding out a lighter.


	3. Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry ; Explicit ; Darcy/Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits, rough sex
> 
> Song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSzyKO_kW_s).

There wasn’t much work in New York for an astrophysicist. Naturally, that meant that an astrophysicist’s quirky intern didn’t have much reason to be in the Big Apple. In Doctor Stephen Strange’s professional opinion it was probably better for the Multiverse that she wasn’t around him so often, so the less time Darcy Lewis was in New York the better.

He let out a groan as her nails dug themselves into his chest. Her flight had touched down at J.F.K. at 6:47pm. She’d been on the Sanctum’s doorstep at 7:30pm. At 7:33pm his back had hit the bed while she lowered her body down on his hard shaft. In all likelihood they’d never even managed a hello. Darcy was wild, unnerving, unpredictable… When they finished it was a toss up as to whether she’d grab her things and flounce back to the Avengers with little more than a wave or settle in at the Sanctum and be a model of domesticity for a few days. 

She was a distraction.

Her hips rocked against his, hard and fast and rhythmic. His shaking hands were going to leave bruises on her hips. The deep scratches on his chest would sting in the shower for days. He would never be able to tell her no.


	4. I Don't Wanna Wait by Paula Cole ; Teen & Up ; Darcy/Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy fluff, seriously this a 90s teen movie, the fic even says so
> 
> Song can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/7zu3Xuz7D8OTilEr2oHKdL).

It was starting to feel super nineties movie in Casa de Lewis. Darcy’s bedroom had always been plastered in various posters and magazine cut outs no matter where she made her bed, but that combined with the litany of sappy tunes pouring from Spotify was almost too much. It didn’t hurt that she spent most of her time in the room face down in a pillow bemoaning her current situation. It was always one more fight, one more clean up, one more mission. As selfish as it was, she was sick of coming in second place to the team, the alien invasions, and the world. 

Hell, she wasn’t even coming in second. She was in, like, tenth. Right behind Science!, yoga, and brooding. Most of the time Dr. Jekyll didn’t even like acknowledging that they were a thing because of The Dangers and The Risks and a whole bunch of other bullshit she was getting really sick and tired of hearing.

A knock sounded at the apartment door, and Darcy pushed herself up out of her pillow with a frustrated groan. She shuffled out into the living room and tugged open the door. There he was, Dr. Bruce Banner. His shirt was mended from tears in a few places, his khakis were wrinkled, and he was--because that’s the way it worked in nineties movies--soaked to the bone. Nevermind that the apartment was located inside Avengers tower and Bruce probably hadn’t seen the sun in a week.

“Darcy,” Bruce panted desperately, stepping across the threshold and dragging her against him. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. And I’m yours.” While she might be inclined to protest cheesiness, Darcy Lewis knew the value of saving a protest until after the climax.


	5. Hey, Soul Sister by Train (Glee Cover) ; General Audiences ; Darcy & Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to do run across the galaxy to discuss wtf just happened on that show.
> 
> Song can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kRROniJRDFFhgzGv2pnD1).

Entire seasons of television shows were the most amazing thing Peter Quill got from his first trip back to Terra/Earth. The Avengers’ resident intern, Darcy, had filled a drive with things for him to watch in the long hours of deep space travel. He’d blown through shows that she insisted he would have loved as a kid in the late eighties and early nineties, but his true joy was much more recent, and he spaced the episodes out to make that joy last even longer. Darcy had warned him, of course, about the steady decline that had begun in the show’s third season. After such a fantastic first season, he honestly hadn’t believed her. The drama was great. The comedy was better. And the whole thing was about  _ music _ . How could they possibly screw that up?

By the time he finished the whole thing two months after they left Earth, Peter’s immediate reaction was to run out while his companions were asleep and make quick work of the ambiguously good crime they had been planning to commit so the calendar was clear. Then, before Drax had even gotten up to start making breakfast, he set the Milano on the fastest route back to his home planet.

He and Darcy Lewis were going to have an epic rant session about Glee.


End file.
